Kiane One-shots
by PotatoJesusSenpai
Summary: A bunch of one-shots for my favorite couple KingxDiane


**Author's Note: **Hi guys, I'm new to this fandom. I just recently watched season one and became obsessed with the relationship Diane and King have. They are literally so cute and my OTP now. I don't own the Seven Deadly Sins or any of the characters. This is an AU.

King rubbed his eyes and slowly got up from his bed. He went to the bathroom to get started on the day. He slipped on his usual orange and teal hoodie after putting on his shoes. He was suppose to meet up with his friends in the usual Boar Hat Bar. He blushed a little from realizing that a certain purple-eyed woman was coming also.

King hopped into his green car that he named Chastiefol and drove to the bar. The ginger opened the brown door of the bar to see a blonde-haired young man behind the bar.

"Hey! King!" shouted the blonde.

Captain was a nickname that the blonde gotten over the years that he ran the bar. The blonde man's real name was Meliodas.

"Hello, Captain." King replied.

A light blue haired man slung his arm over King and crackled a greeting. King's expression turned into distaste and moved the man's arm away.

"BAN! I told you to stop messing with my brother." scolded a short, blonde-haired woman.

"But Elaine! He's so fun to mess with." Ban pouted.

"That does not mean you should mess with him." Elaine pulled Ban away from King and whacked him lightly on the arm. Ban just chuckled before pulling the short woman into a kiss.

"Ban! Don't kiss my sister in front of me." King groaned in disgust.

Ban just flipped him off in response and continued to kiss Elaine. King rolled his eyes while he strolled to the bar, and Meliodas slid him a glass of beer. The amber-eyed man gulped up the beer before asking, "Do you know when the others are getting here?"

"Impatient to see Diane, Are we?" Meliodas teased.

"What?! No." King denied with a blush.

"Ya know, ya ain't fooling anyone with that response." Ban chimed in.

"Yeah, brother. When are you going to tell her how you feel about her?" Elaine inquired.

"I-I don't know if she feels the same way I do." King stuttered.

Just on cue, a violet-eyed woman and blue-eyed woman pushed into the bar. The blue-eyed woman donned a pink, frilly shirt and a short navy skirt. The violet-eyed woman donned a pink, sleeveless dress with fluffy ball poofs decorating the front.

"Hi, guys!" the violet-eyed woman greeted cheerfully.

"H-Hi, Diane." King shyly responded.

"Yo, Diane" greeted Ban and Meliodas.

"Hi, Diane." waved Elaine.

Meliodas slipped behind the blue-eyed woman before sneakily slipping a feel on her butt. She squealed and swatted his hand away.

"Captain, you pervert." Diane snorted.

"Not my fault, Liz has a nice behind," Meliodas grinned in return.

"Mel, You're embarrassing me!" Elizabeth stammered.

Meliodas put his arm around Elizabeth's waist and maneuvered them to a bar stool. Diane followed behind and chose to sit next to King.

"D-Diane! What are you doing next to me?" King flustered.

Diane pouted and her eyes narrowed mischievously, "Can't I sit here?"

"Y-Yes! That's not what I meant. I just wanted to know why you want to sit next to someone like me." the amber-eyed man went redder.

"I wanted to. Plus, you're a kind person." Diane smiled.

"So no more of this 'someone like me' talk. 'Kay?" added Diane.

"O-Okay." King shyly smiled in return.

All the man could think of was how sweet and cute Diane was. She looked cute everyday, but she was even prettier, smiling. She got a glass of beer and drank it in one go. No matter what she did, Diane was the most beautiful woman to King. He sighed. If only, he had the courage to ask her out on a date or confess his feelings. The ginger-haired male knew that if he didn't do this soon, someone else might try to steal her away.

King started thinking of the worst case scenarios of what could happen if he spoke of his feelings. He shook his head away from the negative thoughts and mentally cheered himself on. The others looked at him with supportive thoughts.

"H-Hey, D-" King turned to see Howzer standing next to Diane.

"What are you doing here?!" gritted King to Howzer.

"I came in to get a drink, and then I saw the Diane. I thought I should greet such a pretty lady like her. What's it to you?" Howzer raised an eyebrow in return.

"I was going to ask her something before you interrupted me!" shouted King indignantly.

"Well, too bad. You've should asked sooner." retorted Howzer

"Why, you!" King exclaimed.

"Stop fighting, guys!" Diane narrowed her eyes at the two males.

"But! He started it." They both pointed at each other before clicking their tongues in annoyance to each other.

"I don't care who started it. It's not nice for friends to fight. I can make you guys regret it." The brown-haired woman wagged her finger in warning.

"Now, King. What did you want to ask me?" Diane turned her eyes towards the shorter male.

"I-I needed to talk to you privately." He gestured to a hallway.

"Come on, then!" She hopped off the stool and dragged King by the wrist to the hallway.

"D-Diane." King hesitated.

"What is it, Harlequin?" She leaned in close to his face with a small smile.

"I-Iwaswonderingifyouwantedtogoonadatewithme?" King stammered out and turned to look at his shoes.

"Harlequin. Calm down and say it slower. Okay?" Diane tilted his head up to look at her.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me, tomorrow?" King repeatedly slower and turned red from how she was staring at him.

It was Diane's turn to blush. She smiled shyly and instinctively pulled a pigtail to cover a part of her face. The woman was cheering internally because she felt the same for the ginger male.

"I would love to! Harlequin!" Diane's eyes sparkled and her face seemed to glow.

King was mesmerized by how beautiful she was and how much he wanted to kiss her senseless. Before he knew it, he had pulled her forward and pulled her down for a kiss. She squeaked in surprise and bashfully put her arms around him. He moved his tongue against her lips to ask for entrance. The once confident female opened her mouth a little. He slid his tongue into her mouth and rubbed against her tongue. Diane moaned softly into his mouth and responded eagerly. They soon pulled apart for air.

"S-Sorry, I couldn't help myself. You were just so alluring that I just acted without thinking." King flustered while cursing himself for being so stupid.

"T-That was the best kiss I ever received." Diane commented while twirling her hair nervously.

"R-Really? I'm so glad. I only want the best for you." The male beamed at her.

She pulled him in for another kiss. They did this several times before biding each other goodbye. The two thought, 'I can't wait for tomorrow'.

**Author's Note: **I don't know when I'll update another one but if you give some love, I might update more frequent!


End file.
